Conventionally, among vehicle air-conditioning apparatuses which includes a cooling heat exchanger that cools air in a casing and a blower that is located downstream of the cooling heat exchanger and blows air to a vehicle compartment, there is a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus having the following configuration. In the vehicle air-conditioning apparatus, a cooling passage, through which an intake port that is open in the vehicle compartment communicates with a space located upstream of the cooling heat exchanger, is defined in the casing, and an electric motor is cooled by a vehicle inside air introduced into the space located upstream of the cooling heat exchanger through the cooling passage. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such vehicle air-conditioning apparatus.